


Begin

by sekiigan



Series: Storming [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Bullies, Children, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, tags will be updated with each new chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiigan/pseuds/sekiigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And as soon as they had came, they ran off, with Jaiden waving his sword around wildly. He proudly announced he would help his brother make a new sword.<br/>Oh, how life always starts out nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No. 1

The soft pitter patter of small feet echoed through the home, hushed fits of giggles following suit. Adults that sat on the couch calmly sipping at their alcoholic drinks, smiles ghosting their faces at the quiet noises that accompanied them along with the television. Moments later, two small children sprinted into the living room screaming with laughter. One tiny, deep blue blanket was tied around one of the children’s neck; a makeshift sword made nothing more of a paper plate and a ruler grasped in one of his hands. The second child wore a food strainer on his head, a stained white blanket tied around his neck. He followed his brother, giggling loudly at how he was waving the sword around.

Both adults laughed at their children’s antics, the father setting his drink down on the small table that stood next to the couch. He waited for the children to run into his view, and when they did both he and his wife chuckled at how ridiculous their boys looked.

“So, kiddos, what’s up with you two this time?” The children beamed at their father’s question, seemingly delighted that he had asked. “I’m a knight! And so is Matt! He broke his sword though so he’s not as cool as me!” Matt giggled, pushing his brother on the shoulder, also effectively making the item on his head fall into his face. “Did not! Daaaad, Jaiden broke it not me!” The other boy, Jaiden, pouted and hit his brother on the head with the small sword, making him jump in surprise and push the food strainer out of his vision. The mother laughed along with the father, reaching forward to ruffle Jaiden’s hair.

And as soon as they had came, they ran off, with Jaiden waving his sword around wildly. He proudly announced he would help his brother make a new sword.

 

ooOoo

 

The young twins were only seven years old when they moved.

Due to financial issues, the parents decided it would be best to move. The house they bought was in a more rundown city, and smaller than their previous house. And the house itself, much like the rest of the city, wasn’t in the best condition, but still habitable.

The kids were young, and had barely started school. So when the parents wanted to tell their children they were moving, they had walked outside to find the boys sitting on the driveway. The pavement was hot from the summer’s unforgiving heat, but they didn’t seem to care much. Jaiden held a piece of yellow sidewalk chalk in his hand, scribbling stars and trees, as well as random patterns and wavy lines. Matt sat a couple feet in front of him, closer to the garage. Like his sibling, he had a piece of chalk, though blue. He was drawing animals, or, at least was trying to. They’re parents found it rather endearing, that they were able to get along so well.

“Boys,” the mother had begun, to catch their attention. They glanced up at their mother with smiling faces, but didn’t say anything. She took this as a sign to continue. “Jaiden, Matthew.. We’re going to move soon.” They stared at her for a few moments, before turning their view to each other. Whatever the twins were doing was beyond her and her husband’s comprehension.  
Several seconds passed, and soon the mother thought they didn’t understand. She opened her mouth to speak before they turned their heads back to their parents. Both children said a simple “Okay”, then resumed their doodling on the pavement. Whether the parents actually knew if the kids knew what she had said was unclear.

Three months later the family had settled down in their new home, which was why they stood at the front of their new Elementary School. Small backpacks hanging tightly to their bodies, full of multiple school supplies. The boys looked around, both slightly nervous. It was very early, and only a few other students were outside, as the school’s doors had not opened yet.  
Matt brought a hand up and gently poked his brother’s shoulder, then pointed to a spot underneath a tree. Its leaves were brilliant shades of bright golds and deep reds, some of its leaves were scattered underneath it.

“Let’s sit over there.” His voice was small, laced with nervousness as well as sleepiness.  
Jaiden nodded, grabbing his brother’s hand and walking over to the tree. He let go and brushed some of the colorful leaves away before taking off his backpack and setting it down, taking a seat next to it. Matt followed suit, sitting next to his sibling.

They sat in silence, playing with the grass at their feet.

Minutes later, Matt let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes. Jaiden grinned, poking his cheek. The other let out a small grumble of protest. “Hey, Maaaatt,” He poked his brother again. “Maaaatt, are you tired?” Instead of responding with words first, he let out another yawn, silently nodding. “Mmm.. Maybe a little.” Jaiden let out a little giggle and ruffled his dark brown hair, much like his mother did. Matt smiled softly.

Seconds later Matt flopped onto his back, making a couple leaves flutter up in the air. He giggled at the expression his brother gave him. “I’m gonna take a nap. Wake me up.. Never!” Jaiden let a snort out. “But we have schooooool!” “Get me up when school starts then.” And with that he curled onto his side and shut his eyes.

Within about five minutes Matthew’s had slipped into unconsciousness and his breathing had slowed. The other glanced at him before letting his gaze wander. He noticed some more students had arrived, a few of them looking at the pair. Jaiden just stared back quietly until they decided to do something else.

The minutes passed and before long, buses started pulling up at the building and dropping off more children. It wasn’t long before the doors opened to allow students in. Looking to his brother, he gently shook his shoulders. “Hey- hey, Matt. Wake up.” His twin let out a small groan, opening his eyes slowly. Jaiden stared at him for a little while before Matt pushed himself up, glancing at the school. He let out a small “oh”. Jaiden got up, reaching out a hand. His brother accepted and took it, hauling himself up.

While Matt stretched his limbs, the other slung his backpack over his shoulders, then grabbed Matt’s. The boy handed his brother’s bag to him, who graciously took it, pulling it over his shoulders. They walked into the school together, mumbling random thoughts and ideas to each other while looking for their classroom. Occasionally, they laughed.

While Jaiden was in the middle of his sentence, Matt abruptly stopped him, and pointed to a room. “That’s our classroom.” Nodding and answering with a simple “thanks”, he and his brother made their way inside.

Deciding to ignore the other students, they found a few empty desks near the back of the class. They looked inside the objects to find nothing in it, and so they set their backpacks down and started to put their items inside.

By the time the bell rang their things had been packed neatly into the desks. The teacher sat up from her desk, and not surprisingly, announced, “Today, the class has two new students.” Almost instantly a majority of the class turned their heads to the back of the room, eyeing the brothers.  
“Come on up and introduce yourselves!”

Quietly sitting up, the twins walked up to the front of the class, hand in hand. It was a nervous habit of theirs. The teacher smiled sweetly at them, patiently waiting for one of the boys to speak.

After a couple moments, one decided to speak. “I’m Jaiden! This,” He points to his brother, “Is Matt!” Matt just waved timidly, grasping at his brother’s hand with slightly more force. A few students began saying things not so quietly. “How do we tell you apart?!” One student outright asked, rather loudly. Both brothers flushed and stared at their classmates before their gaze dragged down to their feet.

“Alright!” The woman said quickly, seemingly sensing the twin’s noiseless distress. “Matt, Jaiden, thank you for introducing yourselves. Please go sit back down.” They hurriedly made their ways back to their seats, a few classmates’ gazes following after them as they sat down.

And with that, the teacher began class.


	2. No. 2

“So, how was your first day of school?” Their mother asks as they step into the house at about two in the afternoon. Matthew casts Jaiden a worried expression.

By the time the twins had gotten off the bus and arrived at home, they’re just about ready to go to rest and call it a day. The other stares at his brother, who in return presses his lips into a thin line. They stare at each other in a silent argument before one to the floor, grumbling ‘you’re so mean…’. Jaiden looks towards his mother.

She’s sitting at the table in the kitchen, medium lengthed hair pulled in a sloppy, small bun. A pen is in her hand and she’s writing on pieces of papers that little Jaiden doesn’t know what are for.

Regardless, he answers. “It was good! The teachers are nice!”

And before their mother could ask any further questions, they bolted to their shared bedroom and hurriedly shut the door behind them. Matthew smiled lightly, then transforming into a small laugh. He ran and jumped on his bed, bouncing up and down, giggling loudly. Jaiden let a small whine escape from his mouth.

“Matt.” He brought his hands to his head, dragging them down his face dramatically. “I thought you said you were tired.”

His brother’s smile dropped slightly, before turning into a grin. “I am. I’m just getting comfy.” He emphasized by squirming around a bit, stretching his arms and legs out as well. Small giggles left his mouth as his twin let out a whine of protest. “Well, can you stop, pleeeease?” Jaiden pleaded. “I’m tireeeddd..” Matt only tried to stifle his giggles in response, his brother making his way to his own bed, flopping down on it gracelessly.

He buried his face into the softness of his pillow, sighing softly at the comfort his bed brought him. Twisting his head to the left to look at Jaiden, only to find him face first into a pillow and his limps sprawled out. Matt frowned slightly. “Are you really gonna take a nap right now?” He questioned. The only response he got was a muffled, somewhat grumpy “watch me”.

At this, he let a smile creep onto his face. “Ohhh, you’re a grumpy butt!” He laughed. His brother instantly lifted his head up in a short, swift movement to give a weak glare. “Nooo.. I just didn’t like school! Everyone was looking at us weird and I don’t like it!” Jaiden pouted once more, letting his head drop back to the pillow. He was still looking in Matt’s direction. “You can’t tell me you don’t feel the same.”

He watched as his brother’s smile faltered a bit, before glancing down and nodding slowly. “Yeah.. I know.” Jaiden took this as an okay sign to continue. “I mean, I just-“ A frustrated groan left his mouth, his eyes tearing up slightly. “I just- I don’t like it. Everyone was looking at us, and why? I don’t even-“ Matthew interjected. “Remember?” His twin nodded. “I think.. It was we look the same? I think..” Jaiden groaned, rolling over onto his back, staring at the white ceiling. “But mom says that that’s normal!” Again, he brought his hands to his face and dragged them down, mumbling.

The other shrugged. “Well..” He forced a grin on his face. “Maybe everyone is just really stupid! Like really really stupid!” At this, Jaiden glanced over at him, lips twitching into a grin mirroring his twin’s. “Yeah..! Everyone is really stupid!” He agreed, whipping his eyes roughly with one hand. Before long, both of them were laughing somewhat loudly, proceeding to claim everyone was not just stupid, but really stupid.

After a few minutes, their loud after dissolved into nothing more than small giggles and occasional mumblings. Jaiden then abruptly sat up and jumped out of bed, walking to the door and opening it slightly. His brother followed soon after, asking him why he had gotten up. “I think dad’s home.” Jaiden said with a smile. Matt found himself also smiling. “I think we should try and scare him.” At that, both boys looked over to their beds and grinned mischievously.

If only they knew that using the blankets would end in disaster. As later on Matthew would slip, falling on the shiny hardwood and start to cry. Which would cause Jaiden to start crying as well.

ooOoo

 

Matthew practically jumped when the bell rang. He looked around, watching the other students hurriedly pack their belongings and bolt towards the door, happy that school was over for the day. His gaze then trailed to Jaiden, who sat in front of him. He was slowly packing his things, and Matt decided he should be doing the same. When they were packed, he sat up, side-stepped to the boy’s desk, poking the other’s shoulder gently. Hazel eyes met his own and quickly he reached for Jaiden’s hand, pulling him out of his chair and walked to the door, waving goodbye to his teacher (who wasn’t really paying attention, but he waved anyway) and exited the classroom.

Walking down the halls, he glanced around anxiously, then glanced to his brother. What happened earlier in the day flashed in his mind.

_“Matt! Throw the ball!” Jaiden shouted, laughing at him. It was currently the middle of the day; recess, and the identical twins were playing catch. It was just them, like always. Nobody really seemed to want to play with them. Sighing, he complied, tossing the ball half-heartedly at his brother._

_He watched as Jaiden complained that he threw it badly and jogged up to try and catch it. Every time he seemed to go to grab it, he’d kick it, making it roll away further._

_Matt laughed at his brother’s actions. He seemed so frustrated and it was so funny to watch!_

_However, Jaiden had kicked it into an older student, and not paying attention, rammed into him, accidently knocking the student over and toppling on top of him. He let out a loud yelp in surprise while the other practically screeched. Brown eyes widening, Matt sprinted over to the scene, ignoring the few glances that were cast his way and at his brother. Slowed down as he neared them, he opened his mouth to ask the obvious question of if he was okay, but was beat to it._

_“What the hell?!” The older boy screamed, pushing poor Jaiden off of him violently._

_Jaiden quickly scrambled to get up, and backed a couple feet, eyes trailing towards the ground. His face was bright red with embarrassment, and his eyes refused to look at the other student as he made his way towards the younger boy in evident anger. “I-.. I… Just wanted.. The ball…” With each word his voice grew quieter._

_The older student scoffed, putting a hand on Jaiden’s shoulder and forcefully pushed him back into the dirt. He let out a sharp cry in pain as both elbows met the ground. Matthew then, not thinking of anything else, ran forward into the student, ramming him into the ground. Quickly, he grabbed his brother’s dirt covered hand and pulled him up, dragging him into the school before the other boy could do anything further._

_It took a couple minutes, but they eventually found the school clinic. Matt opened the door slowly and quietly. The nurse hadn’t even noticed them until Jaiden sniffed loudly, then started to sob, one hand still in his brother’s, the other rubbing at his eyes. As soon as the woman had saw them, she rushed towards the pair, nudging them into the direction of the sofa until they took a seat. When she asked for their names, Matt hastily answered ‘Matthew Scott and Jaiden Scott’. The nurse nodded, walking back to her computer and typed a few things into it. She soon walked back to the twins._

_The next few minutes were more sobbing, as she needed to clean Jaiden’s hands and disinfect his scraped elbows, which was quite painful. Matthew attempted to help when the nurse asked to try and calm him. Which, thankfully, did help. He had continued to try and calm him until his sobs were mere sniffles._

_Rubbing at his eyes with a tiny, now clean hand, Jaiden murmured a hushed ‘thank you’ to the woman as she proceeded to throw away the disinfectant wipes into the trash bin._

_She smiled gently at him, nodding. “So.. How did this happen? Did you fall? Or did someone do this to you?” Her voice was gentle. Jaiden looked to his feet, swaying them back and forth a little. “Uhm..” His own voice was quiet like when he was talking to the older student before. “I… I fell while trying to catch the ball..” The nurse nodded in understanding and smiled. “Alright. Well, you two boys be careful next time okay?” Jaiden nodded slowly and with that, the woman sent them back._

Matthew sighed. His brother lied and they both knew lying was bad. Sighing once more, he steered he and his brother towards the school doors and exited the building. Jaiden limply followed, letting the other pull him around in silence.

As he started walking towards their bus, Jaiden abruptly stopped moving, gripping at his brother’s hand tighter. “I.. I don’t wanna go on the bus. Can we walk home?..” Matt stared at his brother, expression confused. “But.. We have to.” At this, the other brown haired boy shook his head. “No!.. We can walk, we don’t live that far..” Glancing to the giant yellow vehicle and back, he slowly nodded, muttering ‘okay’. His brother beamed and thanked him, then pulled him down the sidewalk and off of school grounds, and onto the public sidewalks.

They walked in relative silence for a while, listening to the sounds of cars passing by and a few dogs barking.

That is, until they had realized they had no idea where they were going.

Jaiden’s breathing started to quicken as soon as the realization dawned upon him. He looked to his brother. Matt looked.. Upset. Angry, almost. He gripped his hand tighter, nervously looking for some familiar sign of their street, home, anything. Matthew seemed to be doing the same, his pace growing steadily faster. Jaiden soon found himself practically struggling to keep up with his twin, who was practically jogging at this point.

Things were like that for what seemed like an eternity for the pair. Jaiden was panicking quite badly, and Matthew was worried more so about his sibling and his parents. He found his legs getting more tired by each passing minute, and started to pant in exhaustion. In the corner of his eye, Jaiden saw that a black car had slowed down and was nearing them and slowing down considerably as it moved closer. His eyes widened and he tugged on his sibling’s backpack. “M-Maybe he could help us!” Matthew didn’t need an explanation, as by then he noticed the black vehicle.

They stopped, waiting for the car to do so as well. It did within seconds, and the window shield rolled down. A man looked at them, wearing dark sunglasses. “Hey. I saw you kids walking around. You lost or someth’n?” The pair nodded, slowly walking towards the car. The man grinned.

The next thing Jaiden knew, the man was out of his car and Matthew was unconscious, being thrown in the car carelessly. He found himself being restrained by the man, thick silver tape rolled over his mouth, muffling his screams.

The young boy saw a fist fly in his direction, and darkness engulfed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stil cant write oops

**Author's Note:**

> yeah just a shitty story haha  
> characters belong to me


End file.
